Love Triangle
by TheMooney42
Summary: House hates Love Triangles...he really does...and he has to do something about the one that he's in. H/C/W, eventual HC.


House hates Love Triangles...he really does...and he has to do something about the one that he's in.

H/C/W...dont like it? Kindly exit the building.

Disclaimer: Not mine...blah blah blah...

* * *

House _hates_ sharing a bed with someone, _anyone_, really. But after finally engaging in a threesome with Cameron and Wilson, and them coming to a decision to 'live' with each other, or quite actually meet up at House's home a good portion of the time throughout the week, he has come to a realization that, he hates sharing the bed with someone. Cameron has grown on him, and has an appropriate respect for Wilson, but there is something that just doesn't sit well with him about a love triangle. He's seen them, and he's seen how fucked up it can all go for the people part taking in it. _He hates being in a love triangle_.

He won't mind sleeping next to Cameron, with a kiss goodnight and formidable fucks during the night and sessions in the morning, but still there is something that just doesn't sit all too well with him regarding Wilson. If the relationship with Amber and the revelation of Wilson basically being in a relationship with him wasn't a wakeup call enough, he doesn't know what is. It wasn't enough that through his peripheral vision he could see Wilson looking at him, watching him as Cameron works on his cock and just gets utterly fucked by him.

_Those brown eyes throw him off.__  
_  
He's not in turmoil of what his sexuality is, he's more than comfortable with it. There's just a need for...escape.

House looks up at the sky and watches the clouds loom over him, rain unquestionably on its way. He should get inside. But he won't, as all of this is happening in his usual place of thinking, on the roof, where he could look down at all of the dancing crap of the world and think. Just think. He hears the door open and that all too familiar of certain shoes traveling on gravel. He speaks before there is a formidable welcome, if ever there was one.

"We both know who has the bigger cock between us."

Wilson arches an eyebrow and stares at him. "Hello to you too."

All House could do is just stare.

"Continue, and I'll stop you when I come to a comprehension of what you mean. This has to do with what exactly?"

"Cameron," he spits with light venom.

"Oooooh, riiiiiiiiiight, well then, maaaybe...."- he says holding onto the vowel longer than usual, "that has nothing to do with it. Maybe, and I'm just throwing this out here, she wants more then to, and I'm going to put this into terms that you understand, but, for someone to fuck her silly, and wants someone to actually listen to what she has to say instead of just shoving-"

House holds his hands up. "Alright I get it."

Its Wilsons turn to hold his hands up. "House, what's this about?"

"Are you deaf or something?"

"No, but you're not making any sense."

"Really!? Wow, I would have thought that I was making perfect sense. It's about Cameron. You know that chick that used to work with me, but is now involved with both of us? She fucks us from time to time. You remember her?" If she were to hear this, I know that she'd cut off my penis...

"House, I told you that if you felt that I-"

"Was invading my space that I should change my password."

Wilson blinks.

"It's a metaphor."

"Oh I get it. How's that workin for you?"

"What?" he asks mildly confused.

"Being clever, how's that working out for you."

House smiles imperceptibly and turns away. He hears Wilson walk over to him and places a comforting hand on his shoulder, and just like that, there's that feeling again.

"House, if you're falling for-"

House gets up abruptly. "I'm not falling for anyone. I just don't think that I could do this anymore." He heads towards the door and as soon as his hand grazes the door knob, Wilson's voice is behind him.

"We have to talk about this."

"No, that's what you do."

He exits and at that sheer moment, Cuddy passes him in the hall and he throws a lame excuse (even for him) about why he is heading home. She seems worried about him and makes a remark which he deludes with a witty remark about her lower than usual cut blouse leaving her considerably surprised by his utter then usual caustic deliverance. He leaves her standing there, completely unable to say anything.

House heads to his bike and rides on it for awhile. The inner city holds nothing that could possibly hold meaning to him, instead settling for a long ride up and down the mountains. The trees sway and give off a breeze which seems like its dropped 50 degree in the past minute due to the inconsiderable amount of speed that House is going at. The bike roars and zooms by cars, passing a few stop signs for good measure. He arrives at his home and can see that someone, if not both, Cameron and Wilson have arrived.

Cameron has served dinner, shrimp and angel hair pasta, having all 3 plates set and ready at the table. He catches Wilson approaching him from the bathroom and Cameron emerging from the kitchen with wine glasses. He sits down without a word and doesn't wait for them to join him as he begins eating. They look at each other and sit down tranquilly as only the sounds of clinking glass and silverware resonate off the walls.

He finishes his dinner and heads to the kitchen to drop the plates off, leaving them basking in mild wonder. He strips down to briefs and gets under the covers. He lies on his side and stares at the time changing on his night stand clock. There is noise as the sheet is lifted and two small hands roam over his body. House gives in. He meets Cameron's lips and brings her closer to him. Wilson is stripping down, watching subtly, looking to see if a final glare reads to not intrude but he gets nothing of the sort. It seems that House is ok with this 'interaction'. They begin to get hard, having House kiss Cameron's lip meanwhile Wilson works on her neck. Hands begin to roam, each one with a specific barrier to follow, kneading flesh, latching onto certain body parts to make one another pant and groan, moan and gasp.

Cameron takes both of them into her hand, a noticeable difference between the two. Her hands travel up their bodies, feeling the rougher calloused skin of House compared to the smoothness of Wilson, each one now working on an ear. She has House lay down, getting on top of him in a flurry, sinking down to match a preset rhythm. Wilson makes his way behind her, kissing her back and neck, having her pant against his lips. House gulps and brings her more towards him, making sure to mark a greater percentile of territory. Wilson understands and fends off cunningly. They continue their assaults at one another, having Cameron reach her peak 3 times before finally being able to reach there's. She leans forward and rests her head against House's chest, laughing lightly at the given situation. She rolls off and is a makeshift barrier between the two. They speak very little of day events and fall into a deep slumber.

Later on at night, House places his hands behind his heads and takes a glance to his left. Cameron safely has her hand resting on Wilson's chest, his occupying her body and her leg slung over his thigh. All House could do is just clench. _Maybe the Jew was right....__  
_

Chapter 2

Throughout the night he hasn't been able to sleep. He's been lying there, watching the sun's patterns turn into bolder shapes with the sun rising. He can't take it anymore. House gets up and looks over his shoulder, grabbing his cane on the ledge of the door and continues his limp all throughout his home.

Cameron's purse is on his chair. Wilson's jacket is cloaked over his couch. His motorcycle jacket is tossed over the rack. _He can't do this anymore._ He limps back into the bedroom and just stares for a moment before hitting his mattress over and over with his cane until they both wake up with more than startled expressions. They look at each other than him.

"I can't do this anymore," he states bluntly. "This has been fun, but I can't anymore."

Cameron brings her knees into her chest having Wilson stand opposite. A perfect triangle is formed. And House notices this, pointing it out.

"This,"-he says motioning between them-"can not happen anymore."

"Why?" Cameron asks.

"Because it just can't. You guys are invading my space. And yes Wilson, I would like to change my password now."

Wilson looks at him. "Are we going to talk about this like reasonable adults or are you going to be a child about it?"

"I don't know, is there ice cream involved?"

Cameron gets up in a flurry. "Why right now? Why not last night? Couldn't conjure up a way to say it?"

"Nooooo...it's not that. I just wanted a final session. Every guy knows that there has to be a final session."

She glares at him.

"_Oh don't _try and pull something that I taught you."

"House-"

"-Wilson. We're not role-playing here right?"

"House this is serious."

"So am I, I don't wanna be you."

"Greg."

Oh, first name, bold... he thinks.

"Allison."

She huffs out an annoyed sigh. "You want to be through with us?"

"If the 'I couldn't do this anymore' wasn't clue enough then I don't know what is."

"Fine. Lose the only human contact that you have that isn't paid for." She looks around and grabs her shoes, exiting the place without a look back. The door slams.

After a moment, Wilson speaks. "You want to be with her don't you?"

House heads into his living room, lasering in the TV, Wilson well behind him. "You don't want to share her, am I right? If something belongs to you, all of it has to belong to you."

"Look!" House erupts, "I, god I feel like I'm in elementary"- he sighs-"li-like her! There, are you fucking happy now? Me, Caustic Guy, likes Grandmas Teddy bear. Is that you wanted to here? Or are you going to be a jew about it?!"

"Why didn't you tell me? I would of-"

"You would of what?! Stopped fucking her, as you so politely put it? You would of what? Tell me."

"I would have stopped. I don't have feelings for her. You know this. This has just been..."

"An experience to tell to your grandkids? So you could tell them that you were in a love triangle?"

"It's not love House, not for me anyways. But it might be for you. That's what's scaring you. That feeling again."- he picks up his jacket and slings it over his shoulder-"Tell her how you feel House, before it's too late."

House stares at him through hooded eyes.

"I'll stay away, in that manner. Again, say something, she's not a mind reader you know."

House does his typical understanding nod and watches Wilson leave. He stays in his room, standing in the middle of it looking at the rumpled sheets. It hadbeen 10 minutes until he suddenly hears the door open up again. He cranes his neck to see who it is. It's Cameron. Quickly looking around, he bends over and snatches up an article of clothing.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'll be out of your way in a second, I just forgot something."

He lets her panties hang. She looks at him and snatches them from his grasp. "Thanks."

"Cameron, wait."

"For what, more of your insults? I don't need this shit right now."

"No, like the rest of your life your wrong."

"See? I'm leaving."

"That's not what I meant, it just kinda slipped out. What I meant to say was..."

"You don't want to see me anymore, I get it. I'm not an idiot."

"God! Would you let me talk! Is this what I'm like?"

She smirks lightly and suddenly the mood is a tad bit more luminous. Some of the tension has dissipated leaving only unspoken words to be said.

"I feel like I'm in a really bad soap opera..."

"Why?"

"You _love _that word don't you?"

"What do you have to say?"

"God I wish I were the girl right now... Although having a penis is pretty cool..."

"House."

"Oh, right. Umm, I-I-can't even say it. I-Iiiiiii! I got it! Hold on."

House rushes over to his bedroom coming out with a sharpie and scribbling in fury. He hands Cameron the piece of paper. It reads "I like you. Do you like me?" With two boxes reading 'yes' and 'no, other option available'. She smirks and puts the paper down.

"You're such a little kid."

"That's thee little kid version of yes. I'd kiss you but then it really would be like something out of General Hospital."

"Who cares," she says walking up to him, placing her hands around his neck and gives him a slow tantalizing kiss.

All House could do was think of Frank Sinatra's song Almost like Being in Love...


End file.
